Share a Smile, dammit!
by Darth Sparky
Summary: Shuichi wants to see Yuki smile! well he can always MAKE him smile...fluffy crapfic that i should be shot for writing


**I feel sorry for whoever reads this. And I apologize for the very poor kissing scene. I have no talent -bows- Disclaimers if you will.**

**Eiri: Like hell she owns it**

* * *

"Yukiiiii!" A pink headed boy peeked in Yuki's study. The novelist halted the never ending typing on his keyboard to glance at his little lover. 

"What?"

"Smile, Yuki!" Shuichi made his way over to the older man. "Why? Did my old man finally fall over dead?" Yuki asked hopefully. "Yuki! That's a terrible thing to say!" But Shuichi couldn't help but giggle, and he slid onto his lovers lap. Yuki wrapped one arm around him, the other reaching for his cigarettes.

"Do you need something?" "Nothing much." Shuichi said as he leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder. "I just wanted to see you smile before I went to bed!" He grinned up at his boyfriend, who looked back at him skeptically. "C'monnnn Yuki! I smiled for you, now I want you to smile back at me! Smiles are the best thing to share! And I know that seeing your beautiful smile will give me wonderful dreams tonight!" He sighed happily and clung to Yuki tighter.

"Tell you what." Yuki said, causing Shuichi to stare at him with anticipaton in his eyes. "You go to bed now, and I _won't _throw you in the floor."

Shuichi pouted and looked down, just to look back up once again. "Then could you at least do me one little itty bitty teeny _tiny_ favor?" He asked, his eyes going large as he put on his adorable puppy dog face. Yuki sighed, trying his best not to succumb to the power of those large purple orbs.

When no response was obtained, Shuichi's head dropped back down as he sighed deeply, and allowed his arms to stop gripping at Yuki and fall to his sides. His sniffled and his eyes watered slightly. He looked so sad. So crestfallen. So heartbroken. Damn.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, running a hand through the pink fluffy hair. Shuichi's head immediately shot back up again, and Yuki could almost swear he saw deviousness in those eyes that just a moment ago were filled with tears. Shuichi smiled at him sweetly. "Stick out your tongue."

Yuki shot him a questioning look, but complied, and slowly stuck his tongue out at his lover. Said tongue was immediately met with a hard sweet-tasting object. Yuki narrowed his eyes at the orange flat sucker Shuichi had pressed firmly on his tongue. Shuichi grinned happily. Yuki blinked as he kept the sucker in place. After a few moments, the candy was finally withdrawn by a very pleased looking Shuichi.

"Yay! I got to see Yuki smile!"

"What the hell was that about?" Yuki looked a bit confused.

"Awww you're so cute!!" Shuichi cuddled against him, and then proceeded to try to forcefully open his mouth. "I wanna see you smile again!" He cooed.

"What are you talking about??" Yuki had succeeded in prying him off, and held the boys hands behind his back. Shuichi freed his hands and jumped off Yuki's lap, running towards the bathroom.

"Look Yuki!" He giggled and handed the older a small mirror upon his return. Yuki took it and examined his tongue. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, for looking back at him was a white, happy smiley face.

"And I repeat-What the hell??"

Shuichi laughed even more. "It was a stamp sucker Yuki!"

"Stamp…sucker…?"

Shuichi put his hands on his hips in an adorable fashion. "You know! The kind of suckers that have a picture on them, and if you press it to your tongue, it gives you a tongue tattoo! I made Yuki smile!" He beamed.

Yuki looked at his tongue once more before laying the mirror down. "I suppose you did." He got up and walked towards the pink haired boy.

"Yuki?" He didn't have any more time to speak as his lips were captured by Yuki's. He moved his slender arms to wrap around Yuki's neck, while the novelist deepened the kiss. Yuki's tongue tried to find companionship with Shuichi's, to which the singer delightedly complied, parting his lips so his lover could enter. They thoroughly explored each other, taking their time as they delved about in each other's mouths.

After a (long) moment, Yuki pulled away, smirking at his panting lover. "Well Shu-Chan, you did say it was best to _share _a smile."

* * *

**Written at 3 in the morning(never would've guessed, eh?). Flame me.**


End file.
